A 'Pre'-historic experience
by Gloverboy21
Summary: Yoko baby dino and Shelly Blake of the 'Time kids' are about to experience something new in their lives about each other down in the Lost World. If you are offended by this, turn back now. For the rest of you, enjoy.
1. (note) warning to readrs

(note) warning to readers.

(Warning) This story will have 'explicit scenes' which involve the two characters in a 'moderate' situation.  
If you don't want to read it, that's fine by me. but don't comment on it and leave questionable feedbacks to irritate me. if that should happen, then I'll block your comments and then block you for 'EXTRA' measure from commenting or viewing my story ever again.  
This story is for mature readers not for sensitive readers who think 'Interspecies Romance' should not be written or read.

It's a long story, and there maybe two parts to it.

Yoko Baby dino belongs to bluesky studios and 20th century fox.


	2. Chapter 1

A 'Pre'-historic experience

Shelly Blake's birthday had come and gone. She was thirteen years of age now.

And like every teenager her age, Shelly was growing up from a preteen to a well-groomed young girl. But not every girl was a time traveler. And Shelly Blake was no exception to that.

And at that moment, she, her brother Ken, and Josiah Clover, were back in the familiar world of the ice age. But not on the surface world where it was always ice and snow.

Right beneath the mammal's feet was an entire world from the mesozoic era of the dinosaurs. A lush and tropical underground world ruled by the mighty beast of the Jurassic. The humid morning air in the dinosaur world had been quiet and peaceful that morning, and the giant reptiles had not suspected anything different to occur on this warm, damp day.

What the dinosaurs didn't know was that three human time travelers had made camp on a rise near a rock wall that over-looked the lush valley below.

The time kids had slept well that night in their tents when they had retraced their steps to their old camp ground. The clearing was large and had plenty of space for them...and for Momma Dino and her three babies, Yoko, Egbert, and Shelly.

This particular morning was hot and sunny but damp. From inside her tent Shelly had woken up from a long night of being hot and sweaty. Even though she was in her undershirt and underwear, Shelly had had a tough time falling asleep.

Josiah and her brother had the same thing too. Their tents didn't really have air-conditioning so the group had slept half-naked to stay cool during the night.

They weren't the only ones. Momma and her babies were also feeling the heat. And so was Buck, too.

But today Josiah and Ken were planning on going with Buck to check out some of the northern part of the jungle that was near the upper valley of lava falls.

Momma had come by with her kids to visit the time kids after they had woken up. She was also planning on going to the upper valley to hunt. Her daughter and Egbert wanted to learn how to hunt and she agreed that it was time for them to learn.

Yoko on the other hand wanted to stay behind with Ken's sister. Shelly was more then happy to stay behind and watch the camp. She didn't really feel like doing any hiking today. Instead, she wanted to get her clothes washed and dried. The sweat that had built up on her body had made her outer uniform stink and running around the jungle and getting dirty only made it worse.

"Are you sure you want to stay behind, Shelly?" Josiah ask, putting on his backpack and holstering stun pistol.

Shelly nodded. "I'll be fine. Besides, I could use the time to wash some of my clothes. They're beginning to smell."

Josiah smiled and nodded. "Well, we'll be back soon, girl. Call us on the walkie-talkie if you need to call for help or if there is an emergency."

"Don't worry," Shelly said. "I'll be fine. Anyway, I have Yoko here to keep me company."

"That's good. Also, do you have your translator device that Zeke gave to us?"

Shelly tapped her electronic earpiece that was placed into both her ears.

"Got 'em," She said.

Nodding, Josiah and Ken turned and left the campsite. Momma left with her daughter and Egbert for their hunting lesson, leaving Yoko at the campsite with Shelly.

Wanting to get her laundry done as soon as possible, Shelly went into her tent and gathered up the clothes she wanted to clean.

Yoko helped by holding some of her clothes in his arms for her. When she was done they left for the lagoon that buck had showed them a while back. The small cove was located down hill near one of the many waterfalls that dotted the edge of the jungle of misery.

It wasn't far, only a three minute walk.

As Shelly led the way Yoko brought up the rear with her clothes, careful not to drop any of it.

When they finally reached the lagoon, Shelly took her clothes from Yoko and started to clean them. Since the water was fresh and clean, thanks to volcanic springs, it was clear and had none of the problems 21 century water had.

And the lagoon even came with a waterfall that had a small recess behind it.

It was a great place to swim as well. And in this heat a good swim was what was needed for Shelly at the moment.

After she was done with her clothes, Shelly layered them on a few tree branches that rimmed the lagoon.

After she was done with her laundry, Shelly decided to treat herself to a nice swim. Yoko was already in the water cooling himself off in the shallows so she joined him. She had removed all but her undershirt and underwear and had left her clothes on a rock behind a tall bush.

She didn't feel embarrassed around Yoko or the other t-rex hacthlings because they didn't know the concept of being 'naked'. And since there were no other humans down in the dinosaur world, besides her brother, Josiah, and herself, she felt safe that nothing would creep up behind her at the lagoon and do anything involuntary. And Yoko was with her so she knew that if anything came out of the jungle that was a threat, she would use her stun pistol to drive it away.

As Shelly washed her body with the scented shampoo, Yoko took that moment to study the human. To him, Shelly was just a scaleless two-legged mammal with no tail or claws. He didn't find her ugly or hideous. Just weird looking. She covered herself with strange skin coverings that were different colors and that smelled strange. Right now she dressed in less then what she usually wore. A grey upper skin covering that half covered her arms and a whitish-blue covering on her lower body. Yoko tilted his head at her while she bathed. He couldn't understand why she didn't have a tail and only that covering around her waist.

After she was done bathing herself Shelly wadded out of the water and onto the shore to dry off where a clomp of bushes were. The bushes were tall enough so that only her head peaked over it. Yoko took that moment to quietly follow her behind the bush to see what she was doing. Shelly was drying herself off with the towel she had left on the branch and preceded to dry her short hair.

Yoko crept up behind her and tilted his head again. The scent that was coming from her was sweet and fragrant. Especially from her hair and soft skin. The little dino took this as a chance to 'test' her scent. Leaning forward, Yoko pressed his snout against Shelly's back and sniffed.

Shelly let out a surprised squeak and turned her head around. "Yoko, What are you doing?"

"I'm just testing your scent, is all." he said, sniffing her again. "What is that smell, anyway?"

Shelly blushed and turned around to face Yoko so that he had to stop sniffing her. "Well, little guy, it's just shampoo. Humans use it to wash themselves with. It makes them smell nicer instead of stinky."

"Oh," said Yoko. "Is that why you smell like that?"

"Yep. It doesn't hurt to smell nice once and a while, does Yoko?" She smiled and petted the little T-Rex on the head and scratched his lower jaw with the tips of her fingers. Yoko purred deeply as she was doing this. He liked it. And it made him feel good that Shelly wasn't going to strike him for what he had done.

Shelly also felt the same way. A first she felt embarrassed and a little ill at ease with the tyrannosaur sniffing her rear, like a dog would do to another. But then she remembered that the dinosaur was young and was curious by cause. This was just Yoko being curious by nature.

She also felt that this little dino was special to her in someway. Almost like a connection.

The little T-Rex was young but also a little naive, rambunctious, and playful. In the back of her mind, Shelly wanted this dinosaur all to herself to be with from the very beginning. That part of her mind was her devious side. It had been with her since she was very young and she had seldom noticed it. That was because that part of her had never surfaced before. Till now.

It was that part of her mind that wanted to exploit the little dino's naive nature so that it could do anything it wanted with him. And right now it wanted the little dinosaur's _'pleasurable'_ company.

Shelly quickly came to her senses and shook her head to clear that kind of mental object out of her brain. What was she thinking? She'd never do 'that' sort of thing to Yoko. Never.

She took a step back from him and rubbed a hand across her forehead, muttering under her breath.

"Shelly, are you alright?" Yoko said, concern in his gurgling squeak.

"I'm alright, little guy," She reassured him, petting him on the snout. "I just got a little light-headed, that's all. I guess it's the heat."

Yoko smiled and nuzzled Shelly's leg, enjoying the softness of her bare skin. The little tyrannosaur couldn't help but purr as his snout brushed the human's soft pink skin. Though Shelly was a friendly human, even a unusual one, Yoko still liked the feel of her skin against his scales. His sister and brother didn't exactly share his enthusiasm about the feeling of scaleless skin. They didn't know what they were missing. Shelly was, in his eyes, a nice human who he saw as a friend. A _close_ friend.

Shelly moved her hand in a nice circular motion, stroking the short spike protruding from the back of Yoko's head.

Yoko suddenly stiffened, his nose twitched and started sniffing the air while his head swiveled in all directions to look out at the jungle.

"Somethings coming,"

Shelly looked around the lagoon and at the surrounding jungle, her senses on high alert.

Then, in the jungle to the right, was the sound of several dinosaurs coming toward them. The sound of the dinosaurs told Yoko all he wanted to know what was coming.

"Guanlongs," he said in a whispering gurgle.

* * *

Yoko baby dino (c) by Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox


	3. Chapter 2

A 'Pre'-historic experience

part 2

Guanlongs were bad news. And Yoko and Shelly both knew that they were in trouble of getting eaten.

"What do we do?" said Shelly. "we got to get out of here!"

Yoko looked around the lagoon but knew there was no place to run to. The area they were in was open and the bushes and jungle were not thick enough to hide them. Downstream he saw only a trail that led to the Jungle of Misery, giving them no decided to make a snap decision.

"Let's hide in there," he said, walking past Shelly and heading in the direction of the waterfall that fed the lagoon. "there's a small recess behind the falls that's hidden behind the water."

"How do you know?" Shelly said, following him quickly.

Yoko snorted and turned to her. "My Mama showed me and my brother and sister once when we came here last time. She told us if we were in danger here at the lagoon, we should hide behind the falls."

"I hope you're right, little guy," She said.

They were closer to the waterfall now, the roar much louder. The rocks became slippery, the path mucky. The path seemed to lead right into the rushing water, but as the two got closer, they saw that it actually went behind the waterfall.

From behind, they could here the Gauanlongs getting closer toward the lagoon. They hurried along the path to the waterfall, and had almost moved behind the sheet of falling water when Shelly turned and saw the raptor-like dinosaurs appear on the edge of the lagoon. Then they were completely behind the waterfall, and both Yoko and Shelly were unable to see out through the silver-blue sheet.

Shelly looked around in surprise. There was a little recess here, hardly larger than one of the T.W.C tents. Everything was wet, slippery, and cold.

"Did they see us?" Yoko said. He had to shout over the noise of the falling water.

"No, Yoko," Shelly said, ringing out her hair. "I don't think so. I only saw three of them appear out of the jungle."

She then started search for her Walkie-talkie. Unfortunately, she had left it with the pile of clothes in the bushes that were drying. That also included her stun pistol.

"I guess we're stuck in here until they leave, eh?" Shelly said, trying to find a comfortable position to sit down. It wasn't easy. Like a tent, the niche didn't have a lot of standing and moving room for the both of them. That meant that the two of them had to stoop or sit. Yoko was fine because he was naturally short. Shelly, on the other hand, had to either sit or be on her knees. The ceiling wasn't that low so she could stand a little, but not a lot.

The two of them also had to be careful not to make much noise. The Gauanlongs were still out there around the lagoon. Yoko had taken the time to peek out of the waterfall sheet to see if any of the carnivores were near the falls. There were none.

The dinosaurs, now six of them, had settled themselves around the lagoon. Some were resting near the banks while others were drinking the cool fresh water. They didn't even know that Shelly and Yoko were there, right under their scaly snouts.

"You're right, Shelly," said Yoko, withdrawing his head back behind the niche. "we are stuck in here. That pack won't leave until they feel it's time to leave."

"Well, that's just great," Shelly said, annoyed and stood up a little so that Yoko would have some room to move.

Yoko turned away from her and tried to lay down. But as he did, his tail gently brushed Shelly's leg. The sensation sent a jolt up Shelly that made her gasp sharply. She hunched over Yoko as the little dino stood up again and tried to find a comfortable spot to sit down. With his back and tail turned to her, Shelly's other self came into play. Devious was waiting for this moment. And she had those stupid dinosaurs out there in the lagoon to thank for it. _"No, you can't!"_ Shelly thought to Devious fearlessly. _"He's only a young dinosaur!"_

But Devious would have none of it. _"Don't fight me on this, human! This little dinosaur is going to pleasure me/you anyway he can. Like it or not, you can't resist the urge."_ With that last bit of effort, Devious shoved Shelly back into the dark corner of her own mind. Leaving Devious alone to take over her mind and body, Yoko was all hers for the taking.

Getting on her knees and spreading them slightly, Shelly/Devious reached out and gently grabbed Yoko by the tail. The little T-Rex yelped in surprise and turned his head around to face her.

"Huh, Shelly, what are you doing?" Yoko asked, raising a curious brow.

Shelly/Devious smiled and giggled at him. "Don't worry, little guy," she said in soft tone. "I just need for you to back up a bit and place your tail between by legs so you and me will have a little more elbow room, okay?"

Yoko frowned a little but did as he was told. He stood up slowly and backed up, Devious guiding his tail between her legs. It was all too easy. Devious knew that all very young creatures were ignorantly thoughtless. Yoko, being young, didn't know any better.

"That's it, little guy, keep comin'" Devious said smiling.

Just then Yoko's foot slipped on the wet rocky floor. The little T-Rex let out a squeak and stumbled backward a little. The process, unfortunately, caused the tip of Yoko's tail slip into Shelly's underwear. Devious felt her breath catch at the unexpected motion. His tail felt worm, scaly, and a bit cold, too. The feeling was so new to her. Her body trembled uncontrollably from it, but it felt so good.

"Oh, Shelly, I'm sorry," Yoko apologized quickly, trying to move his tail out from her underwear.

But Devious swiftly grabbed his tail to stop him. "No, it's alright, Yoko. Keep it there. It feels good."

"It...it does?" He said and stopped moving. "Bu...but my tail...its,"

Devious shushed him gently. "It's alright, Yoko, you don't have have to remove it. In fact, can you rub your tail back and forth for me?"

This caught the dinosaur off guard. "You want me to what?"

"Rub your tail back and forth against me. It feels nice and your tail is not in the way."

Yoko thought it over. And then he nodded. "Alright, here it goes."

very steadily, Yoko started to move his tail back and forth in a rhythmic motion. Devious bit her lip as he began to stroke her gently.

"I…Yoko, I…"

Devious placed both of her hands on of Yoko's hindquarters and moved up a bit on her knees. Yoko didn't shift or falter but continued to move his tail back and forth. Devious moved up just a little bit more so that her stomach was against the base of Yoko's tail. But as she did, she felt the fabric of Shelly's underwear beginning to stretch from behind her. She turned her head to look and saw that Yoko's tail was poking out from under her butt. Devious blushed as she saw the tip of his tail was caught in the fabric of Shelly's underwear. It was a somewhat compromising and embarrassing situation.

As Yoko continued, Devious closed her eyes and whimpered a little. She let a soft moan escape from her lips. She felt a warm sensation in her pelvic area. It was an indescribably good feeling, especially since Yoko's tail was not very rough.

Devious whimpered as the feeling came in waves that got faster until something in her just couldn't take it anymore.

"Eek!"

'sploort'

"Huh?"

Yoko stopped and slowly slid his tail out from under Shelly's underwear and thighs and Devious shook and tried to catch her breath. She wasn't sure that any of the Gauanlongs had heard her squeak from behind the waterfall. Luckily, none did.

Once his tail was out of her underwear, Yoko moved his body around to face her.

"Shelly, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked, tilting his head in concern.

Devious breathed, "I can't believe I did that…with a dinosaur." she said, her blush fading.

"Did what?" Yoko said, not understanding.

"Oh...nothing, little guy. You didn't hurt me. You did well." She scooted back a bit on her hands and knees and readjusted Shelly's underwear. She was surprised to feel warm liquid on her fingers. Devious didn't need to guess what it was.

"Shelly, what's that on your fingers?" Yoko asked, leaning forward to sniff at the white sticky substance. "it smells...strange."

Devious quickly withdrew her hand and hurriedly wiped the substance off her fingers on Shelly's undershirt.

"It's nothing," She said, blushing slightly. "just some sweat buildup, that's all."

"Oh," was all Yoko could say. He turned around and saw that his tail was also covered in the strange-smelling white substance. Some of it drip down onto the stone floor, mixing with the small puddles of water.

"Clearly I made a mess on your tail. Sorry about that, little guy."

Yoko brought up his tail to his snout and sniffed at the substance again. He wrinkled his snout. "It's okay, Shelly. I think it's alright now to see if any of the Gauanlongs are gone now."

Devious stood up and, with Yoko beside her, went over to the waterfall to check outside.

The lagoon was totally empty. Not only that, but the spot where Shelly had kept her clothes was left alone.

"They're gone," said Yoko. He sniffed the air and turned to Shelly. "And their scent is gone, too."

Devious breathed a sigh of relief.

The both of them got out from behind the falls and made their way over to where Shelly had left her clothes and laundry. Devious then decided that maybe it was best to let Shelly be in control now. Besides, she'd had her fun with him.

_"Oh, Shelly,"_ She called in a false sweet voice. _"You can be in control now."_

Shelly emerged from the dark corner, her anger clearly in her eyes. _"How dare you do that to Yoko!"_ she shouted, getting in Devous's face. _"How could you do that to him! He's only a...a baby dinosaur! Why?!"_

Devious smiled wickedly. _"I only did what you failed to acknowledge in your deepest desire, girl. Remember, I am you."_ Then she added, _"Don't blame me if you can't control me, your devious side of your mind."_

Shelly felt a wave of guilt hit her in the stomach. It was true. If she hadn't had let her devious side of her mind out, she wouldn't have done any of that to Yoko behind the waterfall. In truth, She'd had crushes on boys before. Well…only a couple of times, but there was something profound with Yoko. But it wasn't due to the fact that he was nice, cute, and talked to her and that she thought best friends should feel like that. It was because the little tyrannosaur was special to her. But now she felt ashamed that she had let her devious side get out of control. She felt Yoko's snout nudge her side, which made her come out of her thoughts.

"Hey, are you alright? You kinda blanked out there for a moment."

Shelly shook her head and looked down at Yoko. His blue eye, full of innocent concern, looked at her and smiled. She couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. She felt like she didn't deserve to, but he was happy that she was safe. Yoko nudged her again and motioned for her follow him back to their campsite. In his arms he held some of Shelly's clothes, which were now dry.

Shelly weakly smiled and quickly put on her shorts and t-shirt. She gathered up her other clothes behind the bush and followed Yoko up the trial that would lead them both back to the camping area. Along the way, Shelly thought more about the scene that had happened behind the falls with her and Yoko. What could she say to him about it. She couldn't just outright say to him that her devious part of her used him for pleasurable use. No! She couldn't say that to him. It would hurt him too much. He was young and impressionable. She didn't know what to do.

They arrived at the campsite a few minutes later. Josiah, Ken, and Buck showed up several minutes afterword, looking tired. Momma, Shelly, and Egbert soon arrived soon after, bits of dried blood on their snouts. Their hunt had been well.

The day had been a long one. And soon night fell upon the lost world.

As her brother and Josiah slept, Shelly lay on her sleeping bag, unable to catch a wink of sleep.

She felt terrible. Not only because of what Devious had done with Yoko, but because she thought she was weak-minded. She was a tomboy. Tomboys were strong-willed and were able to control themselves and their deepest thoughts. But Devious had somehow gotten past her barriers and had taken control of both her body and mind. And in doing so had used Yoko to as a...a joy toy.

She sighed and pressed her face against her pillow. The sound of movement outside stopped her from fully closing her eyes. Shelly turned over on her sleeping bag and looked to where the sound had come from. From outside her tent she saw the outline of one of the baby tyrannosaurs. She put on her translator device on her ears.

"Who is it?" she called quietly. She didn't want to wake the others.

The shadow responded. "It's me, Shelly. It's Yoko."

Shelly crawled over to the tent zipper and opened the flap. Yoko stood in the front of the tent, twiddling his claws. Even in the dark Shelly could see the eye-shine of the tyrannosaur's blue eyes.

"Hey, Yoko. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your mother and other siblings?"

Yoko sheepishly twiddled his claws again. "I wanted to sleep inside the tent with you tonight. I already asked my mama and she said it was alright with her as long as it was alright with you. Is it?"

Shelly smiled and opened the flap wider. "Sure, little guy. Come on in. You can sleep right next to me."

Yoko let out a relieved sigh. Shelly moved over and gestured for him to come in. Yoko moved passed her and settled himself beside the sleeping bag. Shelly zipped up the flap and climbed into her sleeping bag. Yoko nestled close to her and instantly fell asleep. Shelly smiled and snuggled closer to him. The little dino chittered in his sleep. As she closed her eyes, Shelly made herself a promise. She would never again let the darker side of her mind get out of control ever again. Devious was not going to use her mind or body to take advantage of Yoko. If that ever happened, Shelly would be ready. After that, Shelly closed her eyes and slept.

In the dark corner of Shelly's mind, Devious sat by herself in the barrier. She smiled wickedly as she slept. A chuckle came from her throat. _"That pathetic human thinks she can promise herself not to let me be in control again? Ha! She doesn't know who shes messing with."_

* * *

**The End**

_Yoko Baby dino belongs to bluesky studios and 20th century fox. The other time kid characters and the story belong to me_


End file.
